Family Flu Fears
by Tif S
Summary: Multi Chapter: First of a possible series of 7th Heaven H/C and Sick Fics titled Sick Days for Seven. Pre-Series AU: The Camden house is hit by the flu. When Matt is the first struck by the flu, Eric and Annie must help their eldest get over his fear of the doctor, but with other kids in the house, overreaction and germs soon spread. (Family Fic)
1. Friday Notices

_**A/N: Hi, well here with my first 7th Heaven story. It's taken me a long time to write anything, which is strange because I watched this show back when it was on the air, or at least the later seasons, kind of grew up with the later seasons. I didn't find the earlier seasons until much later, and I am currently rewatching for old time's sake and I got the idea to do a pre-series story. A hurt/comfort/ sick fic with plenty of Camden family moments of both trouble and sweetness to boot. I don't own 7th Heaven, belongs to Brenda Hampton and respective owners. I'm just expressing my appreciation for the show. The only characters I own are my OCs, the first of which makes his appearance here, Michael Panarotti.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Friday Notices**

"Matthew Camden," Matt was getting ready to leave, but froze when he heard his teacher. "Where are you going?"

"It's 3:30 Mr. Panarotti. My mom's in the parking lot." Matt says. He tries not to be rude in his reply, but it's 3:30. He wants to leave, _needs_ to leave.

"Your mother's a patient woman. She can wait a few moments." The teacher says. He then stands from behind his desk, and crooks a finger in a come over motion.

Matt feels the weight of what is in his backpack all the heavier as he walks over to his teacher's desk, antsy.

"It's Friday Matthew."

"I know Mr. Panarotti. That's why I have to go. My Dad's late at the church all day preparing for Sunday. Mom needs me to get my work done early so I can watch Simon. Lucy and Mary aren't going to do it, and Mom's busy with baby Ruthie and can't handle them both so I gotta go."

"I understand, but you know...the funniest thing happened when we were passing out Friday Folders."

Matt raises an eyebrow even as his hands go slick. He shifts his weight, as his gaze drops to the ground. "What Sir?"

"Well, Friday folders are collected on Monday."

Matt nods.

"You were here on Monday, correct?"

Another nod as his hand slips off the strap.

"This is a dilemma then. Because…I wasn't able to fill your folder. It wasn't here with the other students'. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Matt removes his backpack and unzips it, pulling out a plain blue folder with his name written on a white label, full of papers. He doesn't look at his teacher placing it on the desk. "I'm sorry Sir."

"I see…" Mr. Panarotti nods as he sits back in his desk. He pulls out the form where the parent signatures go, along with every other important notice from the previous week one at a time. "You didn't give it to your parents last weekend. Might I ask why Mr. Camden?"

"Oversight I guess."

"Hmm…" The teacher then pulls a packet of papers out of his desk. "You realize many of the notes are time sensitive?"

Matt nods. "I do Mr. Panarotti, I...things got really busy. Church stuff." He looks at his teacher, hoping that Panarotti will respond as every other adult who goes to their Church and knows his father does.

"Well, you tell your father not to work so hard. Sunday is the day of rest you know. Even for the Reverend."

"I don't...think Dad would agree."

"Perhaps not."

"You're not going to...call are you?"

"I should, I really should." At the boy's wide eyes, Panarotti shakes his head. "But I'll make you a deal. This is unusual for you Matthew, extremely unusual so if you promise me that you'll bring back this form signed," He rifles through last weekend's notices and pulls out the form, the form that Matt had worked so hard to hide handing it, the packet from the drawer, and the folder back to him. "Show your parents this week's notices, and bring back your folder with the signature, this will just be a warning."

Matt nodded. "I will. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Camden. I'll see you on Sunday."

" Thank you Mr. Panarotti. Have a good weekend!" The words come out fast, Matt grabs his backpack shouldering it and once he is out of the classroom and out of his teacher's view, he takes another look at the form releasing a trembling breath.

 _Flu cases have seen an uprise in the last month. It is our recommendation that students receive a flu vaccine._

This couldn't happen.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, Matt is...well in trouble from his teacher because he didn't give the school notices to his parents. His parents don't know anything yet. How long do you suppose that will last?**_

 _ **Some technical specs: in case you're curious or well just want to know or care even. If you follow my stories, you know I pick celebrity look-alikes for my characters, this includes younger versions of canon characters that pre-date their first appearance in the series. Eric and Annie are both still portrayed by Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks. The CLA's for the Camden kids are as follows. I also made a polyvore set for this story which has pictures.**_

 _ **Matt Camden (Age 11)- Zackary Arthur**_

 _ **Mary Camden (Age 9)- Rowan Blanchard (when she is in Spy Kids 4)**_

 _ **Lucy Camden (Age 7)- Mackenzie Foy (When she is in Breaking Dawn)**_

 _ **Simon Camden (Age 5)- Cody Hamilton**_

 _ **Ruthie is an infant in this story. I couldn't find a look alike, but just picture a baby Mackenzie Rosman. ;)**_

 _ **Oh I've got a fun fact or two: Friday Folders was something that is a bit autobiographical. I'm sure every kid in school has had to bring home notices to parents. I imagine the Camden kids have it no different. So I added that little detail. This story was also spawned by three episodes in particular: See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil (S1) Faith Hope and the Bottom Line (S1) and (a bit indirectly) Do Something (S2)**_

 _ **Michael Panarotti, Matt's teacher, is portrayed by**_ ** _Stephen Tobolowsky_**

 ** _So what do you think? I'd love to know._**


	2. School Pickup

_**A/N: Hello, here with chapter two. This one is full of sibling mischief. Same as before applies. I don't own 7th Heaven belongs to Brenda Hampton and company. The only thing I own is the plot and a few OCs.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: School Pickup**

"Mary, come on please, please, please!" Simon reaches over Ruthie tapping his older sister on the shoulder.

"No."

"Please!"

"I told you, no way! Knock it off!"

"Mo-om!"

Annie sighs. "Simon, stop poking your sister. Sit nicely please. You're bumping Ruthie."

"Matt said I could play with them later. Now Mary says no."

"You're still letting me play right?" Lucy looks over to Mary.

"Not helping."

"That's _not_ fair!" Simon whines as Ruthie begins crying.

"Mary, Lucy, Simon! Seatbelts now." Annie demands.

"We're not even moving! We're sitting in the parking lot." Lucy huffs. "Matt's being a slowpoke."

"Probably talking to a _girl_." Mary laughs.

"I don't care." Annie says as she glances out the window in search of her eldest.. "You can't seem to sit still without seatbelts, so put them on please."

"Fine." Lucy rolls her eyes.

Simon knocks on the window at the sight of his older brother, the seatbelt flying out of his hand and zipping back into place. "Matt's here Mom!"

Matt nods in greeting as he opens the passenger side door sliding into the front next to his mother, placing his bag in between his knees as he turned to grab his seatbelt.

"How was school sweetie?" Annie begins to pull out of the parking lot

Matt shrugs

"Matt, you said I could play basketball with you guys later right?" Matt turns around with wide eyes as Simon is suddenly clutching the back of his seat.

Annie slams the brakes turning around as Lucy grabs Simon by the shirt collar frantically. "Mom said to put on your seatbelt dummy."

"Simon Jacob! Seatbelt now! Lucy, don't call your brother that, please."

Matt and Mary began to giggle as Annie turned back around and began to drive. "Ruthie's really working you huh Mom?" Matt says. Annie sighs.

"So can I?" Simon asks his question again.

"I already said yes. You're a bit short but...I think Mary needs to start at level 1."

"Ha!" Simon sticks his tongue out at Mary.

"Hey!" Mary shouts at the same time.

"We'll work on it."

Annie shakes her head. "Matt,"

"I'm just teasing Mom. Relax."

"Matt's teaching me for tryouts! Simon's gonna screw it up!"

"No, I won't!"

"You're practicing for tryouts a year early. There will be plenty of time Sweetheart." Annie tells Mary. "Just play a game for fun. Matt can teach all of you."

"Yes!" Simon fist pumps. "Awesome!"

Annie looks at her son. "That's alright, isn't it Matt?"

Matt is staring out of the window.

"Matt?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yup."

"What's with you? You're a space cadet." Lucy asks.

"Nothing."

"Is it Macy?" Mary joins in on her sister's teasing.

"Shut up!" Matt snaps.

"Matthew Camden," Annie stops the car as they pull up in front of the house. "Language young man."

"Be quiet then!" Matt grabs his backpack jerking open the door and running into the house.

"Matt!" Annie sighs.

"It's definitely Macy." Mary looks at Lucy and they high five.

Simon's eyes grow huge as he comes to the realization. His sisters were double teaming. He jumps out of the car running into the house. "Matt! Matt, wait! There's too many sisters!" Lucy and Mary shake their heads laughing but proceed to begin a game of chase.

Annie chuckles as she gets out of the car and attends to Ruthie. "Do me a favor, and don't team up with anyone in the near future Honey. Stay neutral."

Ruthie coos.

"Glad we understand each other. Good talk."

* * *

Eric looks up from his reading as he sees his oldest son run past. "Hi Matt how was—?" Before he could get a greeting out, Matt was up the stairs and the door was slammed. "'Just awful Dad, can we talk about it?'" Eric mutters. "Oh sure. Good talk."

He then sees Simon running. "Dad help me help me!" Simon ducks under the table.

Eric moves his chair back and bends down so he's looking at Simon. "What's going on?"

"SHH! They'll hear."

"Oh...sorry… who are we talking about again?" Eric's voice drops to a whisper

"Matt left me with Lucy and Mary. They're acting weird!"

"Weird how?"

"Hey Dad!"

"Gotta go!" Simon ducks back under squeezing against the table leg.

Eric straightens out hitting his head on the table. " Ow..oh. Hey Luce, Mary, what's up?"

"Have you seen Simon?" Lucy asks.

"You know, I've been so distracted, I don't think I've been paying much attention at all." Eric holds up the pen he'd been using. "I even dropped a pen. He's probably around somewhere, why?"

"No reason. Everything's fine Dad." Mary says. The girls exchange a look.

"Well, my Dad senses are particularly hyper aware this afternoon. I have a hunch that there's more to the story. Am I wrong?"

"Can it wait? Please…"

"Eric!"

Eric nods shooing the girls away as his wife places Ruthie in the high chair. "Go ahead. We'll talk later." The girls leave as Eric turns back to his wife.

"Dr. Bremerton called about making appointments for the kids' checkups."

Simon frowns as he begins the process of sneaking out from his hiding place. Checkups. He has to spread the word, even if it means Mary and Lucy catch him a man down.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, the Camden kids are planning to play a bit of basketball, and of course none can agree on who should be allowed to play. Simon's doing everything he can to avoid his sisters, but found out his parents' intentions with the doctor's appointments. And Mary and Lucy have their own theory about Matt.**_

 _ **Next chapter: Eric and Annie talk, Simon tries to get his brother to pay attention, the basketball game, among other things.**_


End file.
